My Teacher is My Husband
by Yamadavina
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada guru kimianya. apakah yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^/bow/ saya author baru. jadi saya masi perlu banyak belajar.

saya membawa fanfic. Mau apresiasiin pikiran yang muncul tadi. Meskipun rasanya gak genah gini yah inilah ff saya. Selalu gak genah. Wkwk. Sebenarnya juga gak srek pake judul itu. Yah tapi saya bingung mau pake apa lagi#plakk xD

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : My Teacher is My Husband

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Humor(?)/Drama/school life

Rating : T (?)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , dan keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. ^^

Hari ini dimulainya KBM di Shinki senior High School.

Yang mana pelajaran pertama kali ini di kelas X-1 adalah kimia.

Suara derap langkah kaki menandakan bahwa guru itu sudah dekat dengan kelas mereka.

Masih terasa ini adalah tahun ajaran baru.

Kim Jaejoong bersama teman-temannya segera diam sebelum guru itu memberi cap tidak baik kelasnya itu.

X-1.

Bersama temannya Junsu yang ada disebelahnya dan Changmin dibelakangnya.

Guru itu sudah berada di tengah pintu kelas.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja guru untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya. Kesan pertama yang didapatkan guru itu.

'Kejam'.

Namun pikiran lain muncul didalam benak seseorang yang kini tengah terpaku pada gurunya.

Terlintas di benaknya sebuah kata 'tampan' daripada 'kejam'.

Ck.

Ia letakkan buku yang ia bawa.

Ia mulai kedepan papan tulis untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sosok tinggi tegap dengan setelan pakaian yang cukup formal, memiliki mata musang dan bibir hati membuatnya tampak mempesona dikalangan para yeoja.

Huft... sepertinya akan sulit mendekati guru itu.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Jung Yunho, guru kimia baru di sekolah ini. cukup panggil aku 'Yunho Son'" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri pada murid-murid barunya.

"ada yang mau di tanyakan?" lanjutnya.

Semua murid tak mempunyai nyali untuk bertanya.

"berapa umur anda Yunho son?" seketika teman-teman namja cantik itu menoleh menatapnya.

"umur ku, 24 tahun, ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?" ucapnya kembali bertanya.

namja cantik yang kita tau namanya adalah Jaejoong itu kembali mengacungkan tangannya dan melotarkan pertanyaan(lagi).

"dimana Yunho son tinggal?" ucap jaejoog singkat.

Disisi lain Yunho hanya merasa lucu pada murid barunya yang satu ini.

"aku tinggal tak jauh dari sekolah ini. jalan kearah utara. hanya 1KM dari sini" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan

jaejoong.

"baiklah, pertama, aku ka mengabsen kalian lalu perkenalkan diri kalian "

"Cho Kyuhun" ucap guru tampan itu.

seketika teman sebangku changmin itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Semua di absen hingga akhirnya giliran namja cantik itu.

"Kim Jaejoong" "annyeong.. Jaejoong imnida" ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Ia kembali duduk.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho, selesai mengabsen murid-murid dan mengetahui namanya.

Hanya sekedar mengingat nama dan wajah.

Pelajaran dimulai.

Guru tapan itu mulai menerangkan sejarah atom dan teori-teori dari beberapa ilmuan penemu atom.

Namun sejak tadi sepertinya yang namja cantik perhatikan bukanlah papan tulis, tapi sang guru yang tengah menerangkan itu.

Ck.

sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Hembusan angin sore menerpa lembut wajah namja cantik itu.

"kau senang?" ucap namja tampan itu lembut.

Ah.

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan namja tampan itu.

Cup.

"kita akan bersama selamanya" ucapnya setelah mengecup sekilas bibir cherry itu.

Wajahnya nampak memerah sekarang.

Wkwk. Malu eoh?

namja cantik itu memberanikan diri menghadap kekasihnya.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah kekasihnya itu.

Cup.

"Kim Jaejoong!" ucap lantang seseorang didepan namja cantik itu.

Membuat sang namja cantik itu terbangun.

"joongie, bangun" bisik teman sebangkunya itu.

Namja imut itu ingin mengingatkan jika Yunho Son ada didepannya.

"biarkan dia Junsu-ssi, " ucapan guru tampan itu membuat nyali junsu menciut hingga ia hanya bisa menuruti kata-kaa gurunya itu.

Mata namja cantik itu mengerjap lucu.

"Kim Jaejoong, jika kau tak segera bangun maka kau akan di hukum lari 20 kali mengelilingi lapangan sepakbola disekolah ini" kecam sang guru pada namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu segera bangun dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia tersentak saat mendapati guru tampan itu sudah berada didepan wajahnya.

'_kau dihukum push-up 50 kali karna tidur saat jam pelajaranku'_

Peluh membasahi seragam putih itu.

Nafasnya menderu lelah.

"joongie, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya namja imut itu pada sahabatnya.

"maksudmu apa suie?" ucapnya berbalik bertanya.

Junsu mendesah pendek.

Sahabatnya itu tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau?

"kanapa tadi kau mencium Yunho Son?" bisik junsu ditelinga namja cantik itu.

Mata namja cantik itu menatap horor sahabatnya itu.

"apa maksudmu suie? Aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun" ucap Jaejoong histeris.

Oh mom.

Tidak mungkin ia mencium gurunya sendiri.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat? Kau beruntung hanya changmin, kyuhyun dan aku yang mengetahuinya" ucapnya sembari memutar matanya kesal.

"tapi jika aku menciumnya kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa? Bukankah itu artinya aku tidak melakukannya?" elak jaejoong.

Ia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika ia dialam mimpi.

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak" junsu menyerah untuk perdebatan ini.

ia berfikir mungkin jaejoong tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Tapi apa mungkin mencium seseorang tanpa disengaja?

Bisa saja.

TENG TENG TENG~~

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Mereka segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang setelah guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir sudah pergi.

Jaejoong dan junsu berpisah di gerbang karna jalan ke rumah mereka berdua berbeda arah.

Rumah jaejoong memang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah itu.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki ia sampai disekolah maupun di rumahnnya.

Ia sampai dirumahnya yang sederhana.

Namun keluarga jaejoong bisa dibilang cukup mampu dan tidak kekurangan.

Apalagi dia adalah cucu dari pewaris perusahaan Kim Corp.

Tidak mungkin mereka kekurangan.

Pada hari berikutnya saat pelajaran Guru Tampan itu sepertinya membuat namja cantik itu canggung setelah beberapa hari apa yang junsu, changmin dan kyuhyun katakan padanya.

Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggungnya itu.

~~SKIP~~

"ingat,jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian" ucapnya memperingati murit-muritya.

Kemudian guru itu pergi dari ruang kelas XI-2 itu.

"hei, bukankah guru tadi lebih mengerikan dari Yunho Son?" ucap salah satu dari mereka berempat.

" . dulu aku kira Yunho son guru yang paling galak disini" cerocosnya tak peduli.

"teman-teman, aku mendengar isue, bahwa Yunho Son akan pindah!" ucapnya keras membuat seisi ruangan itu terdiam.

Terutama namja cantik itu.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan guru yang ia anggap paling tampam didunia ini pergi dari sekolahnya.

Apalagi sekarang ia tak diajar oleh guru tampan itu.

Tiba saat isue itu menjadi kenyataan bahwa Guru tampan itu pindah mengajar.

Beberapa siswa yang mengagumi guru itu menangis karna bak ditinggalkan orang yang disayanginya.

Mungkin mereka menyadari jika Jung Yunho yang mengajar mereka adalah guru yang mempuyai sikap lembut yang belum pernah mereka temui saat mereka sekolah.

Tak terkecuali namja cantik itu.

Ia sedih karna tidak akan bertemu Guru tampan itu lagi nantinya.

Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk terus mempertahankan guru itu disekolah ini?

ini sudah keputusan guru tampan itu untuk pindah karna mempunyai beberapa alasan.

Hari setelah kepindahan guru itu, ia menjadi sediki lesu.

Seperti tidak ada semangat untuk belajar.

Dan hari berikutnya.

Seperti biasa ia terlihat lesu.

Dan suatu ketika ia mejadi semangat kembali saat sahabatnya changmin mengatakan bertemu dengan guru tampan itu di jalan.

"benarkah? Kau tau rumahnya dimana?" ucapnya antusias.

Sedangkan junsu hanya memudar kedua bola matanya karna ia tau apa yang akan sahabatnya akan lakukan nanti.

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"kau mau kuantarkan?" tawar namja jakung iu pada sahabatnya.

Ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tak berselang lama mereka pun pulang.

"kka! Pergi kerumah Yunho son" ajak changmin.

Merekapun berjalan kearah utara dari sekolahnya menuju kediaman gurunya.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan dari sekolahnya, mereka sampai di gedung bertingkat.

Mereka masuk. Namja cantik itu hanya mengekor di belakang changmin.

Tiba didepan pintu coklat Apartemen itu.

Changmin memencet bel pintu.

Tak berselang lama bukan seorang namja yang muncul dari balik pintu itu, namu seorang yeoja.

"changmin" ucapnya terkejut.

"apa dia pacarmu?" bisik yeoja cantik itu pada changmin.

Changmin hanya mengeleng.

"dia pacar yunho hyung. Ini rahasia nuna. Jangan berbicara hal bodoh nanti, ara?" balasnya berbisik.

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang merasa terabaikan hanya berdeham sedikit keras.

"silakan masuk" ucapnya mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk.

Changmin segera masuk dan diikuti jaejoong dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"akan ku panggilkan Yunho. Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"siapa yeoja itu?" tanya jaejoong pada namja jakung itu.

"dia kakak yunho son" ucapnya menjawab.

Namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Yeoja itu bukanlan kekasih guru tampan itu.

"tapi kenapa kau akrab sekali dengannya?" ucap namja cantik itu bertanya.

"aa...aaku teman adik yunho son sejak masih kecil. Jadi aku mengenalnya" ucapnya menjelaskan pada namja cantik itu yang sebenarnya adalah kebohongan. Wkwk.

"selamat siang changmin" ucap suara khas itu pada changmin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok yang selalu terbayang difikirannya.

Nunanya Yoonji hanya berkata jika ada changmin yang bersama temannya.

Ah!

Ia lupa jika Changmin bersahabat baik dengan namja cantik itu.

Tunggu?

Apa yunho jatuh cinta dengan muritnya sendiri?

Oow. Wkwk.

Dan changmin mengetahuinya.

Sepertinya tak ada rahasia antara kakak beradik itu.

Mereka saling mengetahui satu samalain.

Namja cantik itu segera berdiri dan memberi salam pada gurunya itu.

Lalu yunho pun duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

"bb..bagaimana kabarmu" ucapnya gugup.

"aku . ah .. kabarku baik" ucap sang namja cantik yang sama gugupnya karna tepat didepannya adalah pria yang ia sukai.

"aish.. kenapa kalian kaku sekali?" changmin langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari namja cantik itu.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya merasa lucu dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"ishh." Rutuk namja jakung itu kesal.

Kenapa ia mendapat pukulan?

Bukankah yang ia katakan itu benar?

"kenapa kau tidak sopan," rutuknya kesal.

"tidak apa-apa, changmin sudah terbiasa dengan ku" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya heran.

Yoonji datang membawa tiga gelas minum lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"silahkan minum, tidak usah sungkan, aku senang jika kau bisa menjadi adikku" ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Ia berlalu dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara.

"aku ingin menemui yoonji nuna, kalian bisa saling mengobrol" ucap namja berwajah kekanakan itu memecah keheningan.

Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dua orang itu di ruang tamu.

Di dapur changmin langsung menghampiri nunanya yang ternya sedang menguping dibalik diding dapur.

"nuna, aku ingin bicara sebentar" ucapnya berbisik.

Lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga nunanya itu.

"hoh? Benarkah?" ucapnya antusias.

"ini rencanamu?" lanjutnya lirih.

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"nuna bisa membantu rencanakukan?" pertanyaan namja jakung itu mendapat anggukan dari yeoja cantik itu.

Kembali keruang tamu.

Dua orang itu masih terdiam.

"apa pelajaranmu ada yang sulit? Mungkin ada yang bisa ku bantu" ucap namja tampan itu memecah keheningan.

"tt-tidak. Tidak ada" ucapnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam karna tak berani menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

Ia meremas kedua tangannya gugup.

"apa yang membuatmu kemari jaejoong-ssi?" ucap namja tampan itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pantaskah aku mengatakannya pada guruku sendiri? Batinnya. Ia bingung untuk menuturi egonya atau hatinya.

TBC

Jyahaha! /ngakak bareng chamii/ xD. Wkwk ini padahal mau aku bikin oneshoot. Tapi karna masih ada feel jadi aku buat twoshoot. Wkwk. Terimakasih yang uda mau baca, RCL ya. Wkwk. Tapi nak ga mau yo dah. Gapapa. Yang penting no bash!. Wkwk. Maafkan saya jika jelek. Wkwk.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di part end.

Papai. Siya next.


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi^^ minna-san. Aku kembali membawa lanjutan dari ff gaje kemaren. Wkwk. Dan mungkin ini akan tambah gaje. Wkwk. Terimakasih buat semua yang masih mau baca ff nya fifi. Wkwk semoga terhibur.

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! YAOI mamen. Yang gasuka YAOI harap keluar saja. Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy reading^^

Tittle : My Teacher is My Husband

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Romace(?)

Rating : T (?)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , san keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka . dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

My Teacher is My Husband

Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada guru kimianya. Apakah yang akn terjadi?

Chapter 2

Hari ini wajah jaejoong bersinar binar.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Suram.

Ia menuju kelasnya dengan riang.

Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu eoh?

dua sahabatnya yang sudah berada dikelas merasa heran.

Namun tidak dengan changmin.

Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Mari kita simak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya (kayak berita aja ya? Wkwk xD).

'Flashback'

Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Memberanikan diri menghampiri namja tampan yang ada di sebrangnya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah ia tersandung kaki meja.

Tubuhnya oleng kedepan.

'BUKK' hampir saja ia mencium lantai dingin rumah itu jika saja yunho tak segera menangkap namja cantik itu.

'DEG'

jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

Oh my...

ia berada dalam dekapan sang guru sekarang.

Aroma ini.

Bahkan ia merasakan hembusan nafas namja tampan itu menerpa rambut hitamnya.

Terasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap guru tampan itu khawatir.

"aku bertanya lagi, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" ucapnya lembut.

Bahkan yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya pada namja cantik itu.

'GREBB'

ia tersentak mendapat pelukan balasan dari namja cantik itu.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap jaejoong yang mulai terisak dalam dekapan yunho.

Oh.

Sepertinya tidak ada kata-kata formal, namja cantik itu ingin bisa berbicara dengan bebas.

"sshht , kenapa menangis?" ucapnya seraya membelai lembut tengkuk namja canti itu.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang guru tampannya itu.

Jung Yunho sedikit tidak rela melepasakan namja cantik itu dari dekapannya.

Ia pun menatap wajah seraya menyeka air mata yang telah membasahi kedua pipi namja cantik itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu babe" (eciee papi... #cuitcuittt!)

"aku menyukaimu Yunho son" ucapnya dengan senggukan kecil.

Namja tampan itu menyentuh dagu jaejoong dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa menatap mata indah itu.

"aku mencintaimu"

yunho merasa lega telah mengungkapkan apa yang selama dua tahun ini ia sembunyikan.

Ia mendenkatkan wajahnya dan

Cup.

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya atas keterkejutannya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Dan mencerna apa yang guru tampannya itu ucapkan tadi.

"nn-na..do" ucapnya lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Apakah wajanya memerah?

Kenapa ia menunduk?

Malu?

Kenapa harus malu?

Wkwk.

Bukankah ia baru saja mendengarkan pengakuan dari orang yang ia sukai?

Yunho menuntun jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya.

"apa yang membuatmu men.."

"tampan" potongnya cepat.

"hm?" gumannya tak mengerti.

"karna yunho son tampan" jelasnya polos.

Yunho terkekeh kecil mendapat jawaban itu.

Apakah ia setampan itu?

Tidak.

Dia memang tampan.

Jika kau tak percaya tanya saja pada malaikat yang bertugas di samping mereka (*eh? #dikroyokreaders).

"apa aku setampan itu?" tanyanya pada namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"apa nanti kita akan menikah?" tanya namja cantik itu polos.

Eoh?

Kenapa ia sudah memikirkan sampai pernikahan?.

Ck.

dasar Kim.

Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapat pertanyaan dari kekasih barunya itu.

"aku baru saja menyatakannya padamu, kenapa kau tanya pernikahan?"

"tentu saja kita bisa" lanjutnya.

"banarkah?" ucapnya antusias.

"tentu. Jika kau mau setelah kau lulus kita menikah" jelasnya.

Ck.

baru saja mereka saling menyatakan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

Kenapa sudah berujung dengan pernikahan?

Jish. -_-

Gw juga bingung dengan jalan pikiran gw.#gatanya(abaikan)

"Kalian sedang apa?" ucap seseorang yang datang dari balik pintu dapur.

Yunho dan jaejoong saling menjauh.

Mereka berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun.

'kenapa kau keluar shim!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Yunho mnatap tajam adiknya itu.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia tersenyum jahil.

Wkwk. Dasar shim.

Tidak taukah mereka baru saja ingin bermesraan?

Oh mungkin ia ingin mengerjai kedua orang itu. wkwk

'Flashback End'

Kembali ke kelas.

"kau kenapa Kim?" ucap junsu penasaran.

Tidak biasanya namja imut itu memanggil jaejoong dengan marganya.

"tidak ada apa-apa dolphin" ucapnya ketus.

Siapa suruh namja imut itu menyebut marganya.

Mata junsu mendelik kesal mendapat balasan yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Pelajaran telah usai (eh?cepet amat ya? Skplah,).

Entah apa yang membuat author bingung. -_-

ini memanglah membingungkan (abaikan yang ini).

Jaejoong sekarang berjalan pulang.

Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat telah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Ia menoleh kebelakang.

Namun tak mendapati seorangpun yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Terdengar suara derap kaki berlari.

'GREEB'

seseorang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Namja cantik itu tersentak kaget.

Siapa yang berani memeluk seorang Kim Jaejoong huh?

"siapa kau!" pekik namja cantik itu.

Lalu ia memukul dengan keras tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"aww!" ucapnya kesakitan.

Tunggu,

namja cantik itu merasa mengenal suara itu.

Ia berbalik badan.

Matanya melebar.

Mulutnya ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

"kk-kau" ucapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa mengisi ruang tamu keluarga kim.

Disisi lain namja cantik itu kesal karna semua yang ia sembunyikan dari kedua orang tuanya sekarang sudah terbongkar.

Masalah ia menyukai seseorang.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul kekasihnya itu.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia memukul yunho dihadapan orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba namja bermata musang itu berhenti tertawa. "maaf, aboji aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" "ijinkan aku dan joongie hidup bersama " ucapnya meyakinkan. "aku akan menyerahkan jawabannya pada joongie" ucapnya lembut lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap putra tunggalnya. Kening namja cantik itu berkerut.

...

Jaejoong tengah duduk diam diatas ranjangnya. Masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan kekasihnya kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bicara dihadapan Yunho?

'ting' ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan.

'dari : Yunho Son'

"selamat sore"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan itu. Sapaan eoh? Jemarinya dengan cepat membalas.

"sore"

Eh? Hanya itu? Mungkin ia bingung untuk membalas apa. Wkwk

Tak berselang lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"aku merindukanmu Yunnie"

"kau bisa kerumahku, atau..."

"kau yang kerumahku"

"baiklah..."

"bantu aku mengerjakan PR"

"baiklah, tunggu aku ne?"

Ia tak membalas pesan yunho lagi.

Lalu ia berbaring

. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Gugup eoh?

Apa yang terjadi jika yunho sudah berada didepannya nanti jika saat ini saja ia sudah gugup seperti itu. Wkwk.

Ia merasa bosan.

Hingga ia hampir saja menutup kedua matanya namun gagal(?) karna sebuah suara.

'tok tok tok'

Sepertinya namja tampan itu sudah sampai.

'cepat sekali' batinnya.

Dengan cepat ia bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci.

Sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang saat menggenggam gagang pintu itu.

Tapi ia berusaha meredamnya.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Sosok namja tampan itu terlihat dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sedangkan yang membukakan pintu mematung.

Terpesona eoh?.

Mata besarnya mengejap lucu.

Aigo. Itu membuat namja tampan itu semakin gemas dengan namja cantik itu.

Ia lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan hangat.

Ia merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menegang.

"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya berbisik.

Namja cantik itu merasakan seperti banyak semut yang mengrayangi tubuhnya.

Rasanya begitu menggelitik dan menyenangkan.

Namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini tetunduk.

Lalu Namja tampan itupun masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"kka! Kita kerajakan PR mu" ucapnya memberitau tujuan awal dia menemui jaejoong.

Aish. Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan? Gerutu jaejoong dalam hati.

Sebenarnya jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan semua PR nya tanpa terkecuali tadi siang.

Ia hanya beralasan agar kekasihnya itu datang kerumahnya. Wkwk.

Ternyata.

Modus.

Mereka duduk diatas ranjang jaejoong.

"cepat keluarkan bukumu" titah yunho pada namja cantik itu.

"em.. yun, sebenarnya.." ia mengerak-gerakkan jemarinya gugup diatas sprey ranjangnya.

"soal itu, aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Terlihat sekali namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"lalu?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

Aigoo Jung Yunho.

Tidak taukah namja cantik itu merindukanmu?

Sepertinya kau lola sekali. (#fi, . 'itu tidak benar' . karna paling saya itu telmi #apabedanya? xD)

Seketika namja cantik itu berhambur memeluk Yunho.

Yunho tersentak.

Namun selanjutnya sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir hatinya itu.

Ia membalas pelukan dari namja cantik itu.

Ia merasakan detak jantung jaejoong yang begitu cepat.

Apakah namja cantik itu juga merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat?

Entahlah.

Ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

Mereka saling menatap.

"lalu? Kenapa kau bilang 'bantu aku mengerjakan PR'? kenapa tidak langsung saja bilang jika kau ingin bertemu denganku?" ucapnya mulai menggoda namja cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

Namja cantik itu merasakan pipinya memanas,

ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia terlalu malu.

Ia tidak tau kenapa ia selalu malu saat ia ditatap oleh sepasang mata musang itu.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat dagu itu agar ia bisa menatap mata indah itu.

"aa-aku k-khawtir kau tidak mau datang" ujar namja cantik itu lirih.

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengunjungi malaikat yang telah mencuri hatiku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Cup.

Ia mencium bibir cerry itu sekilas.

Membuat wajah sang pemilik bibir itu semakin merah padam akibat ulahnya.

Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya.

sungguh , jantungnya berdebar dangan cepat.

"kenapa?" goda yunho(Lagi).

Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh namja tampan itu.

Ia berbalik membelakangi namja itu.

Meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya yang di tekuk.

"calon istri ku kenapa lagi eoh?" ujarnya.

ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mulai menggelitiki kekasihnya itu.

"YAK!. Yunho. Hentikan, ini gel-li" ucapnya berdecak kesal.

Karna namja tampan itu mengerjainya.

Tubuhnya kegelian akibat ulah yunho.

Yunho terus melakukan aktifitasnya menggelitiki kekasihya.

Jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan itu.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan berlari menghindari yunho.

Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Ia menatap yunho yang sudah turun dan berdiri menatapnya.

tampak sebuah seringaian diwajah tampan itu.

Sedangkan jaejoong sepertinya sedikit takut.

Yunho melangkah maju mendekati jaejoong,

dan sebaliknya jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya.

'shit!' umpatnya saat punggungnya membentur dinding kamar.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Yunho semakin dekat dengan didepannya.

Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Namja cantik itu menutup matanya.

Tubuhnya mulai merosot karna tubuhnya lemas karna takut.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yunho merasa bersalah sekarang.

Yunho hanya berniat menajahili namja cantik itu.

Namun sepertinya ia malah membuat kekasihnya takut.

Ia dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh yang terduduk di lantai itu.

Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja camtik itu.

Dan segera memeluknya.

'hiks' .

isakan iu lolos dari bibir cherry itu.

"sstth.. maafkan aku ne? Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti mu" ucapnya lembut.

Sesekali ia mengcup puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

"aku berrjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" lanjutnya.

Yunho mendekap tubuh namja cantik itu lama.

Sudah tak terdengar isakan dari namja cantik itu.

Terdengar nafasnya teratur.

Yunho melepas dekapannya.

Ia menaikkan alisnya.

Ternyata Jaejoong sudah tidur.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh jaejoong dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

Menyelimutinya higga batas dagu namja cantik itu.

"Mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang" gumannya pelan.

Ia membungkukkan bandannya untuk mengecup kening namja cantik itu.

Setelah itu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kesini temani aku!" ucap seseorang dengan nada memerintah.

Sontak membuat tangan yunho berhenti untuk membuka pintu itu.

Ia pun berbalik dan memandang kearah kekasihnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa dia mengigau?" ucapnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Mukanya tampak berfikir.

Ia pun kembali berbalik menghadap pintu itu.

"aku mohon... jangan pergi" ucap namja cantik itu memohon.

Namja tampan yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu itu sedikit heran dengan igauan namja cantik itu.

Karna secara tidak lansung ia seperti menahan nya untuk tidak pergi meskipun itu hanya sebuah igauan.

Mungkin lebih baik aku disini saja. Batinnya.

"Lagipula besok hari minggu." Gumannya lalu berbalik dan menuju ranjang kekasihnya itu.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang itu.

Ia ikut berabaring disebelah namja cantik itu.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang kini tertidur.

Ia meraih pinggang namja cantik itu untuk direngkuhnya.

Tak lama ia memandangi wajah kekasihnya, ia pun tertidur.

...

Matahari sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Membuat siapa saja mau tidak mau harus bangun karna sinarnya yang sangat terang.

tak terkecuali namja canti ini.

ia mengeliat kecil.

Tunggu,

dia merasakan hembusan yang terasa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Lalu ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan.

Matanya seketika membulat saat tepat didepan wajahnya, sangat dekat, mugkin hanya dua sentimeter dari wajahnya ada wajah namja tampan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Tunggu sebentar, semalam itu nyata atau mimpi? Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia mengerjapkan mata besarnya itu.

Lalu matanya menyipit berusaha Mengingat ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu, antara terjadi dan tidak terjadi.

Seketika wajahya memerah mengingat semalam.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Silahkan tebak sendiri.

Ia kembali menutup matanya.

Ia hanya berdiam diri didalam rengkuhan namja tampan itu.

'ceklek'

"joongie-"

mata Mrs Kim membulat tak lupa tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Segera ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Ia merngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Namun selanjutnya sebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya.

Sepertinya senang eoh? .

Apa mereka tidak bangun? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh. -_- pasti karna itu si beruang gamau nglepasin joongie #plakk (abaikan). Dan kenapa Mrs Kim tidak membangunkannya? Aish. Sak karepmu . dasar beruang.#diamukberuang

Mata jaejoong kembali terbuka setelah merasa tubuhnya pegal menunggu si beruang tak kunjung bangun.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"yun..apmmhh" ucapannya terpotong karna tiba-tiba mencium bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir hati itu di atas bibirnya.

Begitu lembut. Dan..

Selah beberapa menit mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

mereka mengambil nafas dengan kasar.

Seakan oksigen yang ada di paru-paru mereka telah habis.

Yunho menatap lembut wajah jaejoong yang memerah.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kanan jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan.

"saranghae" guman yunho yang pasti masih dapat didengar oleh jaejoong.

"na-nado" ucapnya gugup.

Tangan yunho menarik wajah jaejoong unuk mendekat.

Cup .

ia mengecup pelan kening namja canti itu.

Lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu.

TBC

Apa ini? -_- sepertinya gagal! . aish. Saya gatau harus bagaimana lagi. Tapi ini lah . ini ga jadi dibuat twoshoot. Karna gantungnya beneran jauh kalo langsung end. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Answer for review

leeChunnie

hoho, iya. Terimakasih uda mau baca /bow/

Hana Akamatsu

Ok. (y) . semoga chapter dua ini memnuaskan. ^^

missjelek

iya. :)

Jaejung Love

Terimaksih untuk sarannya. Hehe :D /bow/ . saya akan berusaha. Faighting!

hoho? Benarkah? Dengan senang hati saya terima sarannya. ^^ faighting!

Yosh. Papai. ^^


End file.
